


darling

by hqxy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqxy/pseuds/hqxy
Summary: Richie had enough of Mike's teasing.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639924
Kudos: 12





	darling

“If we get caught I’m blaming you.” Mike hissed, holding onto the balcony. Richie had turned around to lock the restroom’s door, keeping them locked and secure from any outsider’s eyes.

Richie turned to him, a smirk on his face as he wordlessly backed Mike up until his ass started to slip onto the furniture. He could feel Richie’s hard on as he pressed it into Mike’s hip. Mike bit his lip, raising his head to be eye level with Richie and holding back a hiss. “Mike,” Richie breathed. “You’ve been a tease the whole night.”

He reached down and held the back of Mike’s knees, hoisting him up and plopping him down onto the wooden furniture with a muffled sound. Richie had a deep, predatory gaze trained on Mike and he held back a mewl at the way Richie’s eyes trailed over his body. Richie’s smirk got even deeper when he noticed the way Mike’s legs had parted invitingly. “Haven’t you?”

“I haven’t done anything-”

“Are you sure about that, baby? I wouldn’t play dumb if I were you.” Richie advised, slotting their hips together and brushing his hands around Mike’s hips and down to the curve of his ass.

“You come to my friend’s house wearing these tight fucking pants...” Richie’s fingers tightened around Mike’s meaty ass cheeks, eliciting a groan from his lover. He leaned closer, his lips caressing the crook of Mike’s neck as he whispered. “You’ve been sucking your own fingers right in front of me...” He held one of Mike’s hands, rubbing his thumb against Mike’s index fingertip repeatedly. Mike gulped, lost between chasing even more contact or fussing over how that simple touch alone could evoke a fire deep in his belly. “Didn’t even let me talk to my friends in peace... You’ve been a naughty little boy, Mike.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so easy.” Mike’s voice had gotten low as he latched his arms around Richie’s middle, a telling sign of his arousal. He moaned, shamelessly beginning to grind himself against Richie as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up at the pet name. Richie knew what it did to him, he knew exactly how to make him turn into a blithering mess in a matter of seconds. “You don’t play f-fair either,” Mike grunted.

“You can’t tease me like that and expect not to be punished, doll.” Richie spoke into Mike’s ear, tightening his hold on Mike’s ass as if to prove his point. His searing grip bordering on painful.

Mike whimpered into Richie’s shoulder, rubbing their erections together in a desperate attempt to relieve the uncomfortable pressure in his groin. He closed his eyes shut, holding onto Richie tightly. “Please,” He moaned. Mike wasn’t sure what he was asking for, biting into his lip as he rubbed himself against Richie. But he knew he needed it, whatever it was Richie was willing to give him. Anything. “Please?”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, babe?” Richie taunted, licking a wet stripe up Mike’s neck. “Say it.” He whispered, using his grip on Mike’s ass to make their movement stop altogether.

He took a step back when Mike began to bite something out, interrupting him with a hand on his chin, gripping him tightly and forcing Mike to keep close eye contact with him. “Say you’re sorry for how you behaved, then l’ll decide on what to do with you. You better mean it, Mike.”

Mike’s doe eyes got increasingly wider as he was forced to stare into Richie’s blue irises, his own pupils blown as he slowly slipped into an even more submissive state. “I’m sorry,” He parted his lips, looking between Richie’s eyes. Beginning to panick when Richie backed a few inches away from him, visingly unsatisfied. “No, please! Please! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Mike cried out, even the smallest distance making him desperate for Richie. “I’ve been so bad... So fucking bad. You can punish me, Richie, baby, please,” He pleaded, hands gripping Richie’s coat desperately. “Please... Please... I’ll do anything you want.”

Richie gave him a small smile at that, the hand on Mike’s chin affectionally caressing his cheek. “You know how to make daddy happy. Don’t you, kitten?”

Mike whimpered, his eyes beginning to water. “Please,” He sniffed, sighing in relief when Richie closed the distance between them again. His hands has begun to tremble when he buried them into Richie’s hair, pulling him into a tight hug. “ ‘Know how to make you happy.” His voice was small and wet, and Richie began to rub his back soothingly.

“Do you want daddy to take care of you?” Richie’s voice was softer, trailing small kisses on Mike’s shoulder, trying to make him feel at ease. “You know I love you more than anything, right, baby?” He smiled when Mike nodded into the crook of his neck, clinging tightly to Richie. “Do you want daddy to suck you off? I’ll make you feel so good.”

Mike visibly perked up at that, letting out a high pitched moan. “P-please.”

Richie smiled, pulling back and kissing Mike’s lips tenderly, caressing his tongue with his own until he had Mike moaning against him. He fell to his knees, unbuckling Mike’s belt and smoothly unbuttoning his pants, staring up into Mike’s eyes as he slipped his cock out of his tight boxers.

Mike’s cock was hard, sporting a deep shade of red at the tip while a shiny bead of precome began to slip out. Richie eyed him as he lapped at it, watching the way Mike threw his head back in complete delight, a low sound escaping Mike’s plump lips before he brought one of his hands to his face, biting the back of it while holding onto the balcony with the other.

Richie didn’t wait long, quickly descending on Mike’s erection, deepthroating him repeatedly. He could feel Mike tremble, his thighs trapping Richie by his shoulders as his muffled moans reverberated inside the restroom. Richie felt his saliva begin to drip around Mike, making his movements louder and sloppier every time he bobbed his head.

Mike’s curls were sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. “Fuck,” He closed his eyes shut as he pulled his hand away from his mouth, the dull pain from biting at it only adding up to the pleasure he could feel beginning to explode deep in his belly. Richie was swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves at the underside of his tip, making Mike’s eyes roll back as he heaved, the warm, foggy air of the room setting his lungs on fire. He whimpered clutching any surface he could find. “I’m close- I’m gonna cum.”

Richie sucked Mike deep into his mouth again, feeling his throat work to accommodate him as his hand jacked what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Soon enough, Mike was crying out a choked up sob as he came. Shooting his load deep inside Richie’s mouth. Richie willed himself to take it, swallowing it all until he felt Mike begin to settle underneath him.

He pulled away with a lewd pop, coughing slightly as his throat began to readjust. “Damn,” He said, admiring the way his own voice had gotten so hoarse and used. “Did you like it?” He smiled up at Mike lovingly, rubbing his own knees to will away the discomfort from being pressed onto the hard tiles.

Mike looked utterly wrecked, his mouth parted as he slumped against the mirror. “Yes, yes, so good.” He babbled, reaching out for Richie when he felt his boyfriend begin to get up. Mike was quick to pull him into a hug, clinging to Richie. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Mikey.” Richie chuckled. “Are you feeling better? I think I did a pretty good job at blowing the steam out of you, huh?”

Mike had his eyes closed, not catching the meaning of his words. “What?”

“Earth to Mike.”

“Love you.” Mike sighed. Seemingly unaware of what Richie said to him.

Richie rubbed his back, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was unraveled, his lips tinted a light shade of red and positively swollen. He could see how damp Mike’s hair was, the baby hairs on his neck clinging to the skin of his neck. “Did I go too hard on you, baby? I was just trying to make you feel good.”

“Yeah?” Mike asked softly, rubbing his wet face on Richie’s neck.

“Yeah, baby. You were so good for me. I love you so much. ‘So happy with you.”

“Love you,” Mike repeated. He pulled away from Richie, just enough to lean his forehead against his, happily breathing him in and slipping his eyes shut. “Not too hard.”

“I’m getting worried, baby...” Richie whispered.

“Just tired... I’ll be okay, promise.” Mike whispered back, angling his head to catch Richie’s lips in a quick kiss. “Want you.”

“You have me.”

“Want you more...” Mike pouted, lacing his arms around his shoulders. “In bed without all these people.”

“You’re so cute when you’re pouting. Do you wanna go home?”

Mike opened his eyes, looking at Richie. “I can wait. I know you miss your friends... I’ll play some of the arcade games while you catch up with them.” He gave Richie a reassuring smile. “Thank you... Really needed this.” He took his time to voice his thoughts, playing with a few strands of Richie’s hair. “I feel better. Like- Like I’m floating. But not in a bad way. Just... loose. Not anxious anymore.”

Richie smiled, kissing Mike tenderly. He kept on kissing Mike as he tucked his boyfriend back into his jeans, adjusting his belt and tucking his shirt back underneath it. Mike giggled at a random joke Richie made about one of the girls who tried to approach him a while back, holding onto his shoulders when Richie lifted him off the counter.

Mike was leaning into Richie while they took a good look at themselves, smiling weakly at their combined reflections. He continued to hang onto Richie’s shoulder when they left the restroom and went down the stairs, laughing at a random thing Richie said before he complained about forgetting to offer and not being able to take care of Richie the same way. Richie just shrugged him off, telling him how he loved to take care of him like that.

Mike still promised to do even more than just retribute the favor once they got home, relishing in the hungry look Richie gave him before kissing his cheek and rejoining the conversation with Ben, one of his childhood friends who had found them at the bottom of the stairs. Mike smiled to himself, grabbing a cup of water and gulping it down. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I posted on my tumblr @hqxy.  
> Come see me there!


End file.
